THE LEGEND OF RED LIGHTNING
by Indra Kp
Summary: Naruto dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri di pulau tak berpenghuni karena tidak mempunyai chakra. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan lelaki dewasa yang mengaku sebagai Dewa Zeus, Naruto diberi setengah dari kekuatan Dewa Zeus. Dengan berlatih 10 tahun dibawah bimbingan Dewa terkuat, ia akan menampakkan dirinya sebagai orang yang berbeda, dengan tujuan yang berbeda. Dark Naru! Smart Naru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rated:** T – M

 **Pair:** [Naruto x ?]

 **Warning:** OOC, bahasa abal-abal, EYD berantakan, Typo selalu menyertai saya, Ide sangat pasaran, Mainstream, Life Minato, Kushina, and Menma, alur berantakan.

 **Summary:** Naruto dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri di pulau tak berpenghuni yang jauh dari pemukiman karena tidak mempunyai chakra. Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan laki-laki dewasa yang mengaku sebagai Dewa Zeus, Naruto diberi setengah dari kekuatan Dewa Zeus, dengan berlatih 10 tahun dibawah bimbingan dewa terkuat, ia akan menampakkan dirinya sebagai orang yang berbeda.

 **AN:** Yoooo masing ingat dengan saya? Semoga saja tidak hehehehehe. . . kembali dengan fic baru, entah akan dihapus lagi atau tidak. Yang pasti kegiatan di dunia nyata cukup sibuk. Semoga fic ini tidak kembali di hapus, butuh dukungan dari para senpai dan reader-san.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE LEGEND OF RED LIGHTNING by Indra Kp**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Proulogue**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kaa-san. . . hiks Tou-san. . . hiks ke-kenapa kalian membuang Naru?"

Seorang anak kecil bersurai pirang dengan tiga guratan halus di kedua pipinya sedang menangis di pinggir pantai. Anak kecil tersebut terlihat berumur sangat muda, sekitar tujuh tahunan. Mata biru langit anak kecil tersebut terlihat menatap kosong lautan yang berada di hadapannya dengan cairan bening mengalir menuju pipi. Sambil terus duduk dan mengapit kedua kakinya yang dikunci oleh tangannya, dagunya ia letakkan di lutut. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Anak kecil itu bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Pantai, atau lebih tepatnya pulau yang Naruto tempati terlihat sangat sepi seperti tidak pernah ditempati oleh seseorang. Pasir yang masih putih tidak ternodai apa-apa, hutan-hutan hijau yang lebat, udara segar yang sangat menenangkan. Itulah sebagian pendeskripsian yang dapat dijelaskan untuk saat ini. Singkatnya, pulau itu masih benar-benar alami.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Naruto masih setia dengan posisinya, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Terlihat matahari mulai tenggelam menandakan bahwa hari mulai malam. Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto terlihat mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia lalu menatap pemandangan sunset yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Namun, itu semua tidak membutnya bahagia sedikit pun.

 _Kryuuuk_

"Ugh. . . aku lapar" gumam Naruto dengan ekspersi wajah seperti kesakitan. Ia lalu menengok ke belakang dan melihat sebuah hutan lebat. "Lebih baik aku mencari makan selagi masih ada sinar matahari" lanjutnya lagi lalu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan memasuki hutan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Keesokan Harinya**_

Sinar mentari mulai terlihat di belahan lautan besar nan luas, sinar itu memasuki hutan tempat Naruto melalui celah-celah dedaunan. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang tidur di sebuah batang pohon besar salah satu pohon. Tidak lama kemudian sinar mentari menerpa wajah lugunya yang menyebabkan ia sedikit terganggu dan menggeliat seperti hendak bangun. Setelah mengedipkan dan mengusap beberapa kali matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya agar tidak kaku, ia lalu melompat ke bawah.

Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru hutan. "Hah. . . ternyata ini memang kenyataan" gumam Naruto lalu menghela nafas dalam.

Segelintir kejadian menyakitkan pun tiba-tiba menyarang di otaknya. Kejadian yang membuatnya terdampar di pulau ini. "Ternyata aku memang anak yang tidak diharapkan" lanjutnya lagi dengan tatapan sendu dan sedih. Naruto berfikir jika ia mungkin akan mati di pulau ini, Naruto cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa seorang bocah 7 tahun tersesat di pulau belantara maka ia pasti akan mati, orang dewasa yang tersesat pun belum tentu akan selamat.

"Jika tidak mati maka akan hidup disini selamanya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah hidup disini selamanya, aku akan menjadi kuat dan menemui kalian lagi" ucap Naruto menggeram sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kebencian sepertinya telah menyelimuti hati Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto, bocah yang tidak diharapkan dengan naifnya mencoba menarik perhatian kedua orang tuanya dengan mencoba untuk memasteri taijutsu secepatnya. Namun setelah taijutsnya berkembang dengan baik dan menunjukkan kemampuannya di hadapan keluarganya apa yang ia dapat? Yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang terdiri dari beberapa kata namun sangat menusuk di hati. _'Kau lemah Naruto, anak lemah sepertimu tidak pantas untuk hidup'_ sepenggal kalimat yang menusuk hati Naruto terdalam membuatnya sadar akan kenyataan dunia ini.

"Dunia ini begitu menyedihkan sampai-sampai aku ingin melenyapkannya" ucap dingin Naruto sambil menerawang ke atas.

Menghela nafas dalam, ia tidak akan memikirkan masa lalu lagi. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana caranya bisa keluar dari pulau ini dan menjadi kuat, bukan. . . tapi menjadi sangat kuat.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin melihat-lihat pulau ini" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menelusuri seluruh penjuru pulau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Beberapa Jam Kemudian**_

Sudah hampir tiga jam Naruto mengitari pulau ini. Ternyata pulau yang ia tempati tidak begitu luas. Hewan-hewan buas pun terlihat sangat jarang di dalam hutan, hanya ada beberapa singa dan buaya.

Terlihat matahari yang mulai meninggi pertanda bahwa hari akan memasuki siang, Naruto menatap lautan luas dalam diam sambil berdiri tegak. Wajah cerianya hilang digantikan dengan wajah datar. Terlihat beberapa buah yang berada di samping kanan Naruto. Sambil mengelilingi pulau ia juga mencari makanan untuk dimakan.

Tidak hanya buah-buahan, terlihat beberapa ikan yang meloncat kesana-kesini tidak beraturan di samping kiri Naruto. Ia juga sudah mencari ikan di sebuah sungai yang membelah pulau ini.

"Nah sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ikan-ikan ini?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat ikan-ikan yang mulai tenang, pertanda bahwa ikan-ikan itu sudah mati.

Naruto tidak bodoh, ia terdampar di pulau ini dengan tanpa persiapan baik materi mau pun mental. Tentu saja akan berakibat buruk bagi dirinya. Beruntung Naruto dapat mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak putus asa lalu bunuh diri. Mencoba memanggang ikan-ikan yang ia tangkap, tapi dengan apa? Ia tidak punya sumber untuk menyalakan api. Menggesekkan batu dengan kayu? Itu akan lama dan ia juga dapat melihat sebuah gumpalan awan hitam besar yang menuju ke arah pulau.

"Sebaiknya aku makan buah saja" gumam Naruto lalu perlahan melahap semua buah yang ia dapat.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Naruto sudah memakan hampir setengah buah yang ia dapat. Sinar mentari terlihat redup karena terhalang oleh gumpalan awan hitam yang sudah dekat dengan pulau. "Akan terjadi badai ya. . . sebaiknya aku masuk ke hutan" gumam Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ke dalam hutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Jeedeerr_

 _Zzzzttsss_

 _Jeeder_

 _Zzztsss_

Suara gemuruh petir, badai angin yang besar, hujan lebat, kilat biru menyambar ke segala arah, itulah yang sedang terjadi di pulau yang Naruto tempati. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, ia terlihat berlindung di sebuah gua.

"Ugh. . . aku tak pernah melihat badai sebesar ini. Apakah di lautan sering terjadi badai seperti ini?" gumam Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena dingin akibat angin yang besar masuk ke gua.

Naruto pernah sekali melihat badai besar yang terjadi di Konoha beberapa tahun silam, namun badainya tidak sebesari ini. Ia juga sempat mendengar bahwa badai yang terjadi di Konoha adalah badai terbesar sepanjang sejarah. Dan sekarang. . . ia adalah saksi bawah badai terbesar bukanlah yang terjadi di Konoha, melainkan disini. . . di pulau yang ia tempati.

 _Zzztsss_

 _Jederrr_

Kilat kembali menyambar ke segala arah, salah satunya ke hadapan gua yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon besar. Akibat dari sambaran perti yang tergolong besar, pohon-pohon tersebut langsung hangus dan terbakar tidak tersisa. Naruto menatap bingung hal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Bukan karena pohon yang terbakar, melainkan seseorang tiba-tiba muncul setelah perti menyambar. Orang itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan berwibawa.

Setelah memasuki gua dan menghadap Naruto, ia dapat melihat bahwa yang menghampirinya adalah laki-laki tua namun tubuhnya kekar, memiliki mata putih bersih dan bersinar, rambut putih panjang, janggut panjang dan berwarna putih, serta memakai pakaian serba putih.

"Anda. . . siapa?" tanya Naruto masih menatap bingung orang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Namikaze Naruto" suara dari orang itu begitu berwibawa dan tegas. "Kau adalah anak yang diramalkan" lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk wajah bingung Naruto.

"Anak yang diramalkan? Cih anda hanya mengada-ngada. Yang diramalkan adalah Menma sialan itu" ucap Naruto sambil membuang mukanya dan berdecih kesal.

"Bukan dia, tapi kau"

"Ck! Anak yang Diramalkan, Child of Propechy, Yogen no Ko, apa lagi yang dapat mendeskripsikan semua itu? yang aku inginkan hanyalah menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang dan melakukan ' _pembalasan'_ kepada mereka" ucap Naruto sambil meninggikan suaranya.

"Seseorang yang diramalkan adalah orang yang penuh penderitaan. Itu adalah kau, Namikaze Naruto"

"Terserah! Aku tak peduli" Naruto acuh masih tetap membuang mukanya.

"Kau ingin kekuatan?"

Untuk ucapan ini, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menatap orang yang berada di hadapannya. "Kekuatan? Heh. . . tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Aku tidak mempunyai chakra" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum miris.

"Semua kekuatan bukan berasal dari chakra. Tapi dari tekad kita"

"Aku bukan bocah yang bodoh"

". . . ." orang itu sudah tidak berbicara lagi yang membuat Naruto sedikit heran. Keheranan Naruto bertambah ketika ia melihat tangan kanan orang itu mengarah kepadanya, seketika tercipta listrik di telapak tangan orang tersebut yang langsung menyambar ke tubuh Naruto.

"HUAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BISA-BISA AKU MATI!" teriak Naruto sambil melangkah mundur.

Tubuhnya kini telah terselimuti oleh listrik berwarna biru yang perlahan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Naruto terlihat mengeluarkan listrik-listrik kecil, namun listrik itu berwarna merah.

'Akai Kaminari. . . ? Begitu, memang benar bahwa dia adalah anak yang diramalkan' batin orang itu sedikit tersentak.

Dengan Naruto, ia terlihat bingung akan listrik-listrik merah di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia juga merasakan bahwa tubuhnya kuat seketika, ada apa ini?

"Namikaze Naruto. Aku telah memberikan sebagian kekuatanku padamu. Kau adalah anak yang diramalkan, suatu hari kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya. Aku akan melatih kemampuan petir merahmu selama 10 tahun. Jangan membantah! Karena itu adalah tugasku" ucap orang itu dengan nada yang sangat tegas membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Ta-tapi. . . aku bukanlah orang yang baik lagi. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah hidup tenang dan pembalasan" ucap Naruto terheran.

"Kau hanyalah bocah naïf, suatu hari kau akan mengerti dan tersadar bahwa bukan hanya kau saja yang merasakan penderitaan. Dan tugasmu adalah melenyapkan penderitaan itu sendiri"

". . . . ." Naruto bungkam dengan ucapan orang itu. "Hah. . . baiklah. Aku ingin berlatih denganmu. Tapi, jika suatu hari aku ingin melenyapkan dunia bagaimana?"

"Melenyapkan dunia? Hmhmhmhm itu terserah kepadamu. Karena kau adalah anak yang ditakdirkan untuk memegang keselamatan dan kehancuran dunia ini. Tugasku hanyalah melatihmu saja, selanjutnya kau yang akan menjalani takdirmu sendiri"

"Begitu. . . kalau boleh tahu, nama anda siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku adalah seorang Dewa petir. . . . Zeus, sang Dewa terkuat" ucap orang itu yang membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Time Skip 10 Kemudian**_

Terlihat seorang remaja yang sedang melayang di udara dengan beberapa listrik merah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Naruto, nama remaja itu. Penampilan Naruto bisa dibilang berubah pesat, surai pirangnya terlihat berwarna keemasan dengan tetap membertahankan model rambutnya seperti dulu, postur tubuh yang tegap dan otot yang ideal, ia memakai tiga anting emas di telinga kirinya. Pakaiannya serba putih.

Terlihat awan hitam yang mengumpul di atas langit, seketika tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi listrik merah, ia lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan sambil menyeringai tipis.

 **Mamaragan**

 _Zzztttsss_

 _Jeederrr_

 _Duarrr_

Puluhan petir merah keluar dari balik awan hitam yang langsung membumi hanguskan sebagian pulau yang selama ini ia diami. Naruto sedikit tersenyum puas setelah melihat kreasinya.

"Naruto! Cepat turun kemari. Aku ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu" seru Zeus yang berada di pesisir pantai.

Naruto pun lalu membalikkan badan kemudian terbang dan mendarat di hadapan senseinya. "Hadiah apa sensei?"

"Sebuah hadiah yang cukup bagus. . . aku memberikanmu sebuah senjata"

"Senjata apa sensei?"

"Senjata itu adalah. . . ."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN:** Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga. Maaf kalau wordsnya pendek. Tentang pendeskripsian Zeus saya tidak terlalu paham, jadi hanya segitulah imajinasi saya.

Untuk senjata Naruto ada yang bisa kasih saran?

Segini saja dulu dari saya, saya juga ingin para reader-san memberi tahu saya jika masih ada typo. Saya harap reader-san mau memberikan saran dan kritik untuk kelanjutan fic ini supaya lebih bagus dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun typo (s).

Mohon reviews . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Semua yang berhubungan dengan fic ini kecuali ide bukan punya saya.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rated:** T – M

 **Pair:** [Naruto x ?]

 **Warning:** OOC, OC (mungkin), bahasa abal-abal, EYD berantakan, Typo selalu menyertai saya, Ide sangat pasaran, Mainstream, Life Minato, Kushina, and Menma, alur berantakan, SLIGHT CROSSOVER DENGAN BEBERAPA CHARA ANIME LAIN, Dark Naru! Smart Naru! dan lain-lain.

 **Summary:** Naruto dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri di pulau tak berpenghuni yang jauh dari pemukiman karena tidak mempunyai chakra. Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan laki-laki dewasa yang mengaku sebagai Dewa Zeus, Naruto diberi setengah dari kekuatan Dewa Zeus, dengan berlatih 10 tahun dibawah bimbingan dewa terkuat, ia akan menampakkan dirinya sebagai orang yang berbeda, dengan tujuan yang berbeda.

 **AN:** Terima kasih kepada para reader-san dan senpai yang telah mereviews, mem-favs, and mem-follows fic ini. Terima kasih juga untuk sarannya.

Untuk kekuatan petir merah Naruto, prinsipnya mirip seperti kekuatan milik Enel di One Piece, Naruto tidak akan bisa di sentuh, ia tidak lemah terhadap air laut maupun batu laut karena Naruto bukan pemakan buah iblis. Untuk jutsu-jutsu Naruto saya ambil dari beberapa anime (Untuk ini ada yang bisa kasih saran apa saja anime yang ada kekuatan petirnya selain Naruto dan One Piece?).

Soal penampilan Naruto saya akan jelaskan lebih detail. Untuk warna kulit Naruto berubah menjadi putih, bukan lagi coklat. Tiga guratan halusnya semakin memudar namun masih ada, tapi hanya tipis. Warna rambut berubah menjadi emas dengan tetap mempertahankan model rambut seperti dulu (canon). Soal postur tubuh Naruto, ia memiliki tubuh yang sama seperti Roronoa Zoro (yang setelah time skip 2 tahun) namun tingginya sama seperti remaja 17 tahun pada umumnya. Anting yang Naruto pakai sama seperti Zoro.

Untuk pakakaian Naruto, ia memakai pakaian khas dewa, seperti Dewa Zeus (di God Of War II) dengan beberapa gelang emas. Untuk sepatunya ia memakai sepatu sama seperti Sasuke (di canon shippuuden).

Untuk kelemahan Naruto akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.

 **Ulasan Reviews:** Naruto akan menghancurkan Konoha? Itu pasti, bahkan lebih dari menghancurkan Konoha. Kenapa saya tidak mejadikan Kratos sebagai guru Naruto karena saya buat Kratos sudah mati di God of War II (bukan bagian pertama, tapi bagian Kratos yang keluar dari cermin waktu lalu melawan Zeus, disitu dia kalah). Untuk alur mungkin akan tertebak, tapi temanya saya ubah.

Segini saja dulu. Mohon maaf jika ada pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE LEGEND OF RED LIGHTNING by Indra Kp**_

 _ **Arc I: Dark Of The Moon**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Destiny**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skip Time 2 Bulan Kemudian**_

 _Swiing! Swiing! Swing!_

Terdengar suara baling-baling besi yang berputar. Suara itu berasal dari kapal terbang berukuran raksasa yang berada di atas awan-awan. Kapal terbang, terdengar aneh memang tapi ini nyata. Kapal berukuran super besar hampir menyamai ukuran pulau yang Naruto diami dulu. Warna yang mendominasi kapal itu berwarna merah dengan beberapa warna emas menghilat di bagian tertentu. Terlihat beberapa belas dayung berukuran super besar yang bergerak, delapan buah kipas besi berukuran super besar, masing-masing tiga buah di bagian samping kanan kiri dan dua buah di bagian belakang. Satu cerobong besar di atas.

Jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, maka akan terlihat sebuah patung manusia dengan tinggi 20 meter yang terbuat dari emas. Patung emas itu adalah patung Naruto lengkap dengan senjata dan pakaian khas dewa.

Singkat saja, kapal terbang itu milik Naruto yang ia namakan Red Moby Dick.

Terlihat Naruto sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil bergaya santai. Ia menatap ke depan dengan pandangan tajam. Dibelakangnya sudah terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di singgasana masing-masing dengan ekspresi wajah khas masing-masing. Patung emas Naruto tepat berada dibelakang mereka.

Orang pertama adalah seorang pria dewasa bukan. . . lebih tepatnya iblis bergender pria dewasa yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan ideal. Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam jabrik dengan sepasang tanduk emas, memiliki warna mata merah bersinar seakan menebarkan terror kepada siapa pun, memakai baju berwarna ungu gelap dengan garis putih di sekitar kancingnya, ia memakai jubah berwarna hitam, memakai celana dengan warna yang senada dengan warna bajunya. Maou Sadaou Satan nama iblis bergender pria itu, ia duduk tepat dibelakang samping kanan Naruto

Orang kedua adalah seorang perempuan dewasa berambut biru panjang dengan warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, memiliki kulit putih dan wajah yang cantik. Ia memakai topi berwarna putih hitam dengan pakaian berwarna senada dengan topinya. Esdeath nama wanita itu. Ia duduk tepat samping Maou Sadaou.

Orang ketiga adalah seorang pria dewasa berbadan kekar, memiliki tinggi badan yang melebihi pria dewasa pada umumnya, berambut hitam panjang, memiliki warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, menggunakan anting emas dikedua telinganya, tidak memakai baju namun menggunakan celana berwarna putih panjang dilapisi oleh samping berwarna merah, ia juga memakai sepatu yang terbuat dari emas. Broly nama pria dewasa itu. Ia duduk tepat dibelakang samping kiri Naruto.

Orang keempat adalah seorang pria dewasa berbadan tinggi, memiliki kulit berwarna tan/coklat, memiliki rambut berwarna kuning pendek. Ia memakai kaca mata berwarna merah, memakai kaos panjang berwarna putih yang tidak dikancing, sebuah mantel berwarna pink bertengger di punggungnya. Ia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna merah pink belang-belang. Donquixote Doflamingo nama pria dewasa itu. Ia duduk tepat di samping Broly dengan seringai iblisnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto terlihat menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang seperti hendak mengambil sesuatu. Dan benar saja, ia mengambil senjata pemberian dari senseinya. Sebuah pisau kembar dengan bentuk yang unik, di seluruh sisi-sisi pisau itu berpedar cahaya berwarna merah. Naruto menatap dalam diam senjatanya itu.

" _Athena's Blade_. . . keh?!" ucap Naruto menggumam. "Sebuah senjata yang cukup unik" lanjutnya lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua pisaunya. Selama dua bulan terakhir ini, ia berlatih menggunakan kedua pisaunya oleh Zeus.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _. . . . sebuah senjata? Apa itu sensei?"_

" _Heh, kau bocah yang tidak sabaran. Baiklah" ucap Zeus. Seketika di tangan kanannya muncul sebuah pisau kembar. Ia lalu menggenggam kedua pisau itu dan memberikannya kepada Naruto. "Ini"_

" _Sebuah pisau kembar? Memang apa bagusnya pisau ini sensei?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil melihat-lihat pisau kembar yang hanya berwarna seperti logam saja._

" _Coba kau alirkan listrik ke pedang itu" perintah Zeus._

" _Baiklah" Naruto lalu mengalirkan listrik merahnya ke kedua pisau yang ia genggam. Tidak lama kemudian, pisau kembar itu terlihat bersinar merah di semua sisinya. "Hn. Ini hebat sensei" ucap Naruto sedikit tersenyum._

" _Pisau kembar itu bukan pisau biasa. Kedua pisau itu bisa menghantarkan listrik dengan baik dan menyimpannya di dalam sehingga ia terus mengeluarkan pedar merah meskipun tidak ada suplay listrik. Kebetulan warna listrikmu adalah merah, maka pedarnya juga berwarna merah" jelas Zeus._

" _Hmm. . . begitu. Jika listriknya berwarna biru maka pedarnya juga akan biru? Jika ia maka pisau ini sama seperti pedang milik sensei" tanya Naruto._

" _Ya" jawab singkat Zeus. "Selama dua bulan ke depan aku akan melatihmu menggunakan pisau kembar itu" lanjutnya lagi._

" _Melatih? Memang sulit untuk memainkan pisau? Aku sendiri juga dapat memainkan pisau, sangat mudah" Naruto berbicara sedikit sombong._

" _Hmhmhmhmhm. . ." Zeus hanya tertawa ringan yang mendapatkan tatapan bingung dari Naruto. "Pisau itu berbeda dari pisau pada umumnya. Coba kau lakukan gerakan menyayat" lanjutnya lagi._

" _Baiklah" setelah ucapannya, Naruto lalu membalikkan badan dan mencoba menyayat. Ada hal yang membuat Naruto terkejut, yaitu saat ia melakukan gerakan menyayat, tiba-tiba keluar sebuah rantai dari pisau itu sehingga pisau dan gagangnya berpisah. Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto berfikir ini akan efektif jika melakukan serangan secara tiba-tiba. "Hebat sensei! Pisau ini memang unik" lanjut Naruto._

" _Hmhmhmhm. . . di kedua pisau itu telah diberikan sebuah rantai yang cukup panjang. Jadi kau bisa menyerang musuh dalam jarak jauh. Itu sangat efektif untuk serangan kejutan" ucap Zeus._

" _Aku setuju. Baiklah sensei, kapan kita akan mulai berlatih?" tanya Naruto._

" _Mulai sekarang"_

 _Semenjak hari itu sampai dua bulan kemudian, Naruto terus dilatih oleh Zeus cara mengendalikan senjata baru milik Naruto sampai ia dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik. Dua bulan bukan waktu yang lama untuk Naruto dapat mengendalikan senjatanya, selama dua bulan ini ia sudah hampir memasteri senjatanya, ucapkan terima kasik kepada otak jenius dan kreatifnya._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Naruto sedikit tersenyum setelah mengingat kilasan flashbacknya.

"Heh. . . menghancurkan dunia ya. . . itu seperti beban namun terlihat menyenangkan untuk dilakukan. Yah. . . untuk saat ini aku hanya menginginkan pembalasan" gumam Naruto teringat akan takdirnya.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback On**_

" _Hosh. . . . hosh. . . .hosh"_

 _Terlihat Naruto berumur tiga belas tahun yang sedang kelelahan sambil menatap laki-laki dewasa di hadapannya, Zeus nama laki-laki itu. Zeus menggenggam sebuah pedang besar dengan pedaran cahaya berwarna biru di tangan kanannya. Suasana hari ini sedang mendung._

" _Bangun Naruto!" perintah Zeus dengan nada tegas dan berwibawa._

 _Naruto dan Zeus tengah berlatih di pinggiran pantai. Terlihat beberapa pohon yang hangus terbakar, pasir-pasir pantai yang dulunya putih kini merubah menjadi hitam sebagian._

" _Hosh. . . hosh. . . hosh. . . sensei. . . hosh. . . kita istirahat dulu. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" Naruto berucap lemah sambil berusaha untuk berdiri namun tidak bisa dan ambruk._

" _Hah. . . baiklah"_

 _Setelah 15 menit melakukan istirahat, Zeus kembali menyuruh Naruto untuk berlatih. Kini, mereka telah berada di pinggir pantai. Saat hendak melakukan latihannya lagi, mereka harus dihentikan oleh sebuah pusaran air yang berada di tengah laut. Lama kelamaan pusaran air itu menonjol ke atas menuju pulau yang Naruto tempati. Setelah sampai di pulau, pusaran air itu mengeluarkan seseorang dengan trisula di genggamannya._

" _Poseidon" seru Zeus. "Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Zeus._

" _Langit telah kembali berbicara" ucap Poseidon sambil berjalan mendekati Zeus dan Naruto yang terlihat bingung dengan kedatangan Poseidon._

" _Apa itu?" tanya Zeus lagi._

" _Namikaze Naruto, takdirmu bukan pemegang keselamatan atau kehancuran dunia, tapi pemegang keselamatan atau kehancuran dua dunia"_

" _Dua dunia?" bingung Naruto._

" _Ya"_

" _Emang ada dunia lain selain dunia shinobi?" Naruto masih bingung._

" _Ada"_

 _Tidak lama kemudian, sisi-sisi awan mulai bersinar yang menunjukkan bahwa dibalik awan itu ada sesuatu yang bersinar. Terdengarlah sesuatu dari atas langit._

" _ **Namikaze Naruto. . . kau adalah seorang yang memegang takdir dua dunia. Hidupmu akan dipenuhi dengan kelelahan, dikelilingi oleh musuh-musuh yang melebihi kekuatanmu. Aku disini untuk memberikanmu kekuatan tambahan. . ."**_

 _Setelah suara dari langit itu tidak terdengar kembali, muncul suatu kilatan yang sangat besar membelah awan-awan hitam yang menuju tempat Naruto._

 _Duaaarrr_

 _Kilatan besar itu mengenai Naruto yang menyebabkan area disekitar Naruto berubah menjadi kawah besar, namun Naruto terlihat tidak apa-apa, ia hanya sedikit syok sambil melihat kedua telapak tangannya._

' _Kekuatan ini. . . . sangat besar sekali' batin Naruto._

 _Zeus dan Poseidon yang merasakan peningkatan kekuatan Naruto pun sedikit tersenyum. 'Kekuatannya sekarang hampir menyamai Dewa' batin mereka berdua._

 _Setelah kilatan itu hilang sepenuhnya, perlahan-lahan cahaya terang di langit mulai redup dan menampilkan cuaca yang mendung seperti sebelumnya._

" _Selamat Naruto, kekuatanmu telah bertambah dengan pesat" puji Poseidon. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" lanjutnya lalu kembali memasuki lautan menuju istananya yang berada di dunia lain._

 _Mereka berdua pun kembali latihan, setelah hari menjelang malam mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri latihan hari ini dan dilanjutkan esok hari. Di malam harinya Naruto langsung tidur karena kelelahan latihan dan juga mendapatkan kekuatan baru yang menyebabkan tubuhnya sedikit berat._

 _Di dalam tidurnya Naruto dipaksa untuk ke alam bawah sadarnya._

" _Dimana aku?" gumam Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah yang hanya berwarna putih._

" _ **Jadi kau telah sampai, Namikaze Naruto. . ."**_ _terdengar sebuah suara berat nan mengerikan._

" _Siapa disana?!"_

" _ **Lihatlah kebelakang"**_ _perintah suara tersebut._

 _Dengan refleks Naruto langsung melihat kebelakang. Dirinya dibuat terkejut saat melihat siapa pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Sekarang dihadapannya terlihat sebuah sosok dengan wajah gelap, memakai jubah bertopi berwarna hitam, ia menggenggam sebuah sabit tajam di tangan kanannya._

" _A-anda. . . siapa?"_

" _ **Aku adalah malaikat maut, Shinigami"**_

" _S-shinigami? Benarkah?"_

" _ **Tentu saja"**_

" _Ada apa anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung._

" _ **Langsung ke intinya saja. Namikaze Naruto, aku diperintahkan oleh Kami-sama untuk menyampaikan tentang takdirmu yang sebenarnya dan takdir seluruh dunia"**_ _ucap Shinigami menghentikan ucapannya. Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan saja._ _ **"Takdirmu adalah menghancurkan dunia ini beserta orang-orang yang mempunyai kekuatan di dunia lain"**_ _lanjut Shinigami membuat Naruto kaget._

" _Me-menghancurkan dunia? Apakah bisa?"_

" _ **Tentu saja. Dan aku mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu, memang benar kau tidak akan bisa menghancurkan dunia sendirian, kau akan mendapatkan teman yang memiliki takdir sama sepertimu. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan dunia di tempat masing-masing"**_ _ucap Shinigami._

" _Tapi kenapa ini terasa aneh. Bukannya biasanya saat-saat seperti ini adalah mengucapkan 'Naruto, kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menciptakan perdamaian di dunia ini' tapi kenapa ini berbeda?" bingung Naruto. Ia berfikir jika bertemu dengan sosok Shinigami bahkan Kami-sama maka ia mendapatkan sebuah tugas yakni menyelamatkan dunia, tapi ini? sangat berbeda._

" _ **Hmhmhmhmhm. . . . Kami-sama memutuskan untuk mengkiamatkan beberapa dunia buatannya dan Ia sisakan satu untuk kelangsungan hidup para makhluk ciptaannya. Mengkiamatkan dunia dengan cara memberi takdir kepada orang pilihan untuk menghancurkan dunia, dan itu berhasil, tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang dapat menghentikan takdir yang telah Kami-sama putuskan"**_

" _Itu berarti. . . . aku adalah orang yang telah ditakdirkan. Dan oleh sebab itu aku tidak memiliki chakra serta hidupku dipenuhi penderitaan agar membenci dunia ini lalu membinasakannya. Benarkah begitu?"_

" _ **Benar. Terdengar kejam memang, namun alasan kau tidak mempunyai chakra karena takdirmu sedikit special, yaitu sebagai penghancur dunia dan penyelamat dunia"**_ _ucap Shinigami dengan sedikit menyeringai._

" _Aku masih tidak paham. Bisa tolong jelaskan secara menyeluruh?" kini otak Naruto benar-benar tidak berfungsi._

" _ **Baiklah. . . begini, kau akan dibantu dengan orang-orang pilihan yang akan menghancurkan dunia tempat lahirmu. Kami-sama menciptakan beberapa dunia berbeda dengan kekuatan yang berbeda pula. Namun semakin berjalannya waktu, orang-orang saling berperang satu sama lain demi yang namanya 'kekuatan'. Dan Kami-sama membenci hal itu. Maka dari itu Kami-sama memutuskan untuk mengkiamatkan beberapa dunianya dan menyisakan satu untuk kelangsungan hidup para makhluk-Nya"**_ _ucap Shinigami memberi jeda agar Naruto dapat mencerna ucapannya dengan baik._

" _ **Sayangnya dunia yang akan bertahan bukan dunia shinobi. Kini hanya tersisa dua dunia saja yang masih belum kiamat. Yang pertama tentu saja dunia yang akan menjadi tempat hidup para makhluk ciptaan-Nya, dan yang kedua adalah dunia shinobi yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput ajal. Singkat saja, setelah kau berhasil menghancurkan dunia shinobi maka salah satu temanmu akan mengirimmu dan semuanya ke dunia terakhir"**_ _ucap Shinigami terhenti sampai Naruto mengangguk baru Ia melanjutkan._

" _ **Di dunia yang terakhir, lebih tepatnya dunia yang akan menjadi tempat hidup para makhluk ciptaan-Nya, kau dan para temanmu akan membunuh semua makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan. Fuhhh. . . dunia itu adalah tempat para makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang terkuat bertempat tinggal. Kekuatanmu tidak akan ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan makhluk disana, yah. . . meskipun tidak semuanya. Maka dari itu Kami-sama akan membangkitkan seluruh orang yang menerima takdir pengkiamat dunia untuk membantumu"**_ _Naruto pun mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan sedikit keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya._

' _Apa yang dikatakan-Nya? Bahkan dengan setengah kekuatan Dewa dan kekuatan baru tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan makhluk disana?' batin Naruto._

" _ **Akan aku jelaskan semua mengenai hal yang ada di dunia itu. Pertama, dunia itu adalah inti dari seluruh dunia yang Kami-sama ciptakan, juga merupakan tempat tinggal utama Kami-sama. Kami-sama menciptakan beberapa makhluk disana, ada manusia, iblis, malaikat, naga, vampire, siluman, Dewa dan masih banyak lagi. Masing-masing memiliki kekuatannya sendiri. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, para makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan pun saling berperang hingga mengakibatkan GREAT WAR. Kami-sama yang melihat semua itu memutuskan untuk mengkiamatkan seluruh dunianya kecuali dunia itu dan juga menghilang dengan cara memalsukan kematian agar tidak menimbulkan peperangan lagi. Dan bodohnya para makhluk yang berada disana mempercayai bahwa Kami-sama telah mati"**_ _Shinigami sedikit mengeluarkan aura kematiannya setelah mengucapkan bahwa para makhluk ciptaan-Nya mempercayai bahwa Kami-sama telah mati. Shinigami benar-benar marah._

' _What the hell? Mempercayai bahwa penciptanya mati? Damn it! Makhluk seperti itu harus segera dimusnahkan' batin Naruto yang ikut geram. Bagaimana pun ia sangat mengerti bahwa Kami-sama itu ada dan tidak akan pernah mati._

" _ **Kembali ke penjelasan. Mengetahui akan hal itu, Kami-sama memutuskan untuk membunuh semua makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan di dunia itu dengan cara mengutusmu. Namikaze Naruto. . . kau adalah anak yang ditakdirkan. Kami-sama ingin menciptakan dunia dimana tidak ada kekuatan dan makhluk selain manusia, tumbuhan, dan hewan"**_

" _Tunggu dulu. Tadi anda menyebutkan bahwa ada Dewa di dunia itu. berarti sensei dan Poseidon-sama berasal dari dimensi itu? dan aku ditugaskan untuk membunuh semua makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan tanpa terkecuali itu berarti. . . ."_

" _ **Benar. . . kau akan membunuh seluruh Dewa yang ada disana termasuk. . . . Zeus"**_ _ucapan Shinigami membuat Naruto sangat terkejut._

" _Tapi, waktu dulu sensei mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang yang ditakdirkan oleh langit. Itu berarti sensei mengetahui bahwa Kami-sama hidup"_

" _ **Hmhmhmhmhm. . . . yang dimaksud langit oleh Zeus adalah aku, bukan Kami-sama"**_

" _Tapi. . . kenapa Dewa-Dewa yang baik harus ikut dimusnahkan?"_

" _ **Itu perintah. Dan itu mutlak"**_

" _Dan. . . jika kami telah menyelesaikan tugas ini, apakah kami akan hidup normal atau. . ."_

" _ **Hmhmhmhmhmhm. . . . tentu saja kau akan. . . . mati"**_ _ucapan Shinigami kali ini benar-benar membuat Naruto sangat terkejut._

" _Tunggu dulu, seandainya aku merekrut beberapa orang untuk mengikutiku dari dunia shinobi maka mereka akan mati sama denganku?"_

" _ **Tentu saja. Tujuan Kami-sama adalah memusnahkan segala hal yang berbau kekuatan. Jadi. . . apakah kau akan menerima takdir ini? jika tidak maka aku akan langsung mencabut hanyawamu"**_

" _Fuuuhh. . . ini bukan seperti pilihan, tapi lebih tepatnya pemaksaan" Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku terima. Aku akan melampiaskan seluruh emosiku kepada makhluk yang mempercayai bahwa Kami-sama telah tiada, mereka harus merasakan akibatnya dari mempercayai hal itu"_

" _ **Hmhmhmhm. . . bagus. Dan Kami-sama akan mengirimkan orang-orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menemuimu beberapa hari lagi. Tentu saja melewatiku"**_

 _Dan beberapa hari kemudian setelah perbincangan antara Naruto dengan Shinigami, muncul Poseidon membawakan pesan lalu muncul beberapa orang turun dari langit._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Flashback Off**_

Menghela nafas dalam, ia lalu merileks kan pikirannya.

"Nfufufu. . . bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita langsung menghancurkan dunia ini? aku sudah tidak sabar" ucapan mengerikan keluar dari mulut Doflamingo dengan tetap memamerkan seringai iblisnya.

"Santai dulu Doffy. Lebih baik kita mencari pasukan. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi kita untuk menghancurkan dunia hanya dengan beberapa orang saja" sebagai mantan Shogun, Esdeath dapat berpikir secara mengglobal.

"Itu terdengar bagus. Bagaimana pun dunia ini memiliki beberapa orang yang kuat. Aku dapat merasakan hawa berat dari mereka" ucap Mau Sadaou santai.

"Heh. . . aku sendiri saja sudah cukup untuk memusnahkan dunia" ucapan sombong dari Broly.

"Hah. . ." Naruto kembali menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kita mencari pasukan dulu" lanjut Naruto.

Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Naruto berhenti bergerak, setelah itu ia lalu menutup mata dan menghela nafas dalam. "Haah. . . suara jeritan beberapa orang dan aungan monster. . ." ucap Naruto sambil membuka kedua matanya, ia lalu sedikit menyeringai. "Hmm, cukup bagus untuk melihat seberapa kuat pisau kembar ini" lanjutnya lagi sambil menaruh kedua pisau itu di punggungnya. Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Setelah sampai di ujung kapal, Naruto melihat ke bawah yang hanya segumpalan awan putih saja. "Broly, persiapkan kekuatanmu" perintah Naruto.

"Hn. Itu yang kuharapkan dari tadi" seringai tercetak diwajah Broly.

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah lalu menembus gumpalan awan putih.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **AN:** pertama-tama saya minta maaf bila ada yang tersinggung tentang Naruto akan membunuh Dewa-Dewa, jangan hungungkan fiksi dengan dunia nyata oke.

Kedua, bila masih bingung tentang penggambaran senjata Naruto yang berpedar warna merah, cukup sederhana kok, bayangin saja senjata Athena's Blade milik Kratos yang sudah mencapai lavel max, warnanya merah kan.

Untuk dunia yang dimaksud Shinigami pasti sudah pada tahu kan? Dan rencananya fic ini akan terbagi dalam beberapa season, kalau tidak ada halangan.

Untuk masalah takdir dari Doflamingo, Maou Sadaou, Broly, dan Esdeath pasti sudah dapat menduga lah gimana jadinya. Mereka kan tokoh yang cenderung bersifat antagonist yang bertujuan untuk menghancurkan dunia, jadi kalian pasti dapat membayangkan gimana mereka menghancurkan dunianya masing-masing. Soal pakaian mereka aku samain seperti di canon.

Segini saja dulu dari saya, saya juga ingin para reader-san memberi tahu saya jika masih ada typo. Saya harap reader-san mau memberikan saran dan kritik untuk kelanjutan fic ini supaya lebih bagus dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun typo (s).

Mohon reviews . . . . . .


End file.
